This invention relates generally to human transport of pressurized gas, and more particularly to a wearable jacket structure incorporating pipe coil structure that contains pressurized gas, such as oxygen, and wherein the pipe coil structure is conformable to the body of the wearer to which such gas is supplied.
There is need for improvements in apparatus to supply gas, such as oxygen, to a human patient needing such supply. Generally, known apparatus comprises an oxygen tank, which is bulky and difficult to transport and wear, as for example strapped to the patient's back. Thus, there is need for oxygen supply apparatus which is conformable to the body of the wearer, and which may be covered up by outer clothing.
To my knowledge, no prior gas supply apparatus incorporated the unusually advantageous features of construction and operation, and produced the highly desirable results, as are now afforded by the present invention.